Stealing Love
by Nerisella
Summary: Xiao, a well known jewel thief...Jin who is equally ruthless. One diamond leads them to meet one another, and feelings begin to develop... Xiaoyin
1. Chapter 1

**I got (a/n) Hey everybody! It's me tekkengeek01. I know you guys are enjoying Follow your heart, but now I going to do this new xiaoyin fic, thanks to xjmaster :P who gave me the idea for it. Ever wondered the possibilities of two thieves falling in love… especially Xiao and Jin? Well…ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken. NAMCO rightfully does.**

Chapter 1: Love at First Steal

_Xiao's point of view_

_Museum 12:25am _

I threw my bag over the roof of the museum and I pulled myself up on the roof. I stretched and yawned……Today was gonna be a long night…but I have to get that jewel…I rubbed my eyes once more to find my self standing directly above the glass roof of the museum.

Nina had trained me well…and I have to get that diamond…to add to my precious collection…the cerulean diamond…one of the most valuable in the world…so I stealthily make my way across the fine glass and examine it.

"No way in…" I say.

So I make my way to a nearby vent that's sure to get me inside the museum, before doing so, I put on my ski mask to hide my identity, and my hair in a pony tail, wearing tight fitting black clothes so as to fit in with my dark surroundings.

I breathe heavily as I make me way through the tunnels, crawling on all fours, sweat pouring from my forehead, this was my only way of proving my worth to Nina, I could not fail…and I needed that diamond badly…

After what seemed like hours……

"Finally…" I sigh in relief, "made it through that long tunnel!" I look around at my surroundings, it's dark, so I shine my flash light, keeping my eyes peeled at the same time for any "intruders".

I look at the minicomputer Nina has given me, to make sure I don't get licked by any ONE of these heat sensitive lasers. "DAMN this thing…I hate computers…can never operate them properly!" I curse as the minicomputer shuts itself down.

"Guess, I'll have to rely on my training now…" I say to myself.

I hear the sound of my feet, lightly scraping the ground…and some other footsteps…they sound heavy…like a man's…but whom' I kidding? Nah…It couldn't be any one…anyone would be crazy to try and fight the "Rising Phoenix".

I now came to a huge vault, "Hmmm…guess I'll have to pick the lock…" I remove a clip from my hair and pick the lock; licking my dry lips…I have to get this right I think to myself.

"Got it!" I yell in a whisper in exultation.

I dial the code, 9903 the one Nina gave me after she has hacked into the system…God she was good… on top of one of the world's most wanted lists…

"This seems almost too easy…" I say to myself gleefully, my childishness kicking in again, something Nina had warned me to avoid.

Just as I'm about to pass, I remember…

There they are…those red horizontal lines…the lasers…I finally come face to face with them…! It was my breath that somehow allowed me to see them…so I blow again on it…being ever so careful…Come on Xiao…you can do it…

Ah…I got it…I thank myself for being thin enough to slide underneath the lasers…I push myself slowly… as though doing the limbo… Oh God…it's so damn hot in here…

I'm almost there……I have to get onto the other side to shut down the security system…almost…almost…

Oh no…a strand of my hair has got loose…"SHIT" I curse.

I try to blow it frantically away… and ……

…succeed…

"PHEW!" I say…"made it!"

I heave a sigh of relief…and quickly make my way to the the computer system…and hack into it…

"HAH!" I got it!

The diamond is all mine…but I remember Nina saying there were two security codes to punch in…I only punched in one…was there someone else in the building?

Never mind…I see it… the diamond! I have it now…

"WHAT?" I see some else's hand there…a man's hand…

"SHIT…" I curse…

_Jin point of view_

"Huh… what the hell…" I said. I look at the cerulean diamond and then another hand touching it. I look up and saw who it was. The person looked up at me and… I see brown eyes behind the ski mask…most definitely….it was a female….the most beautiful female I have ever seen….better than my girlfriend Julia. MAN HOW I HATE THAT BITCH.

I look at the female thief and she look at me and we just stared at each other. Until…

"Ahem…wouldja mind taking your hand off the diamond…miss?" I say in a whisper.

She looked at me and she raised her eyebrow… "Um how bout you take your handoff the diamond?" she said pulling it toward her.

Then I raised my eyebrow. "Um no…I seen it first…so finders keepers losers weepers" I said pulling it towards me.

She shook her head and pulled it towards her. "I don't think so mister."

"Oh I think so Miss…" I pulled it towards. She then pulled it back to her and I pulled it back to me.

Ok, this was getting annoying….why am I fighting over a diamond…OVER ANOTHER THIEF.

"Ok listen lady, we are both thieves…but this belongs to me…so I guess you better find another place to steal…"

She glared at me and then pulled the diamond with all her force. I pull the diamond with all my force. We kept pulling and pulling until… it slip out our hands….and I watch slowly as it hit the ground.

IT SHATTERS……**SHATTERS!**

We both look at the shatter glass and we both look at each other. All of sudden she pointed her finger at me.

"You broke it you IDIOT!" She said.

"Huh?…What d'you mean I broke it?" I said.

"CAUSE YOU DID!"

"NO YOU DID IT….IF YOU WOULD OF JUST GIVEN IT TO ME NONE OF THIS WOULD OF NEVER HAPPENED!" I shouted. "…And you call your self a thief…"

"What did you say?" she said stepping into my face.

I looked back at her….and I couldn't believe how pretty she look…she mad had a mask on…but I can tell she is pretty because of that anger.

"I said…. you call ...yourself a…THIEF."

"Matter of fact I do call myself a thief!" She said. "I've stolen most of every expensive item!" she cross her arms.

"HAH. Don't make me laugh..."

"Whatever….but you still broke the cerulean diamond…idiot."

"No you did."

"No it was you."

"No…… you broke it."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did,"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you di-…" I stop and saw a flashlight both pointed at us.

SHIT. The goddamn guard spotted. ….All of sudden….he pulled the alarm and we both stood there shocked.

Just then the girl came out of nowhere and kicked the hell out of the guard and started running….whoa.

I grab my hook and threw it out the roof window. I climb the long rope and escaped the museum.

I made it too my house. No lights were on…and Julia is probably sleeping. I opened the door…and was once I do that…the bright light flicks on and…there she was….Julia.

Man she look really pissed….tapping her foot. Here it comes and 3…2….1…

"Jin, where were you?…I was worried sick about you, when I found you gone….I thought maybe you went to get something from the kitchen and you weren't there….Where do you go so late in night?….Jin its 2:03 in the morning….why the hell you always do this….I hope you not cheating on me….you better not be Jin...please tell me the tr-

"Damnit… Julia SHUTUP!…I'm not cheating on you….---Even though I wish I were--- Jin thought "But …Jules I'm not cheating on you…sometimes I need some fresh air you know….when I can't sleep." I lied.

"Oh…okay…now come to bed…you need your rest."

I nodded and walked to the bed room and laid there. I try to close my eyes and whenever I do…I see that female thief…I wonder…will we meet ever again…

"I hope so" I said. Then drift off to sleep.

_Xiao point of view._

I opened the door to my house…and walked in. It was dark…but I knew where to go. I walked down the hallway to my room till I felt something on the ground. I turn on the hallway light...and there was Hwoarang…lying on the floor.

Soon he started to move and open his eyes. He looks at me and quickly got up.

"Xia-Xiao…where the hell were you all night?"

I completely ignored him and went to my room.

"Hello Xiao…you listening to me?"

"I don't have time Hwoarang." I said. I shut the door in his face and flopped on my bed.

God…I can't believe I didn't get the diamond…I was so dumb…Nina won't give me another chance…it was that guy's fault…if only he would have gave it to me…I would have had other diamond to my collection!

I sighed.

Then all of sudden I start to think of that guy. He had one of beautiful brown eyes I ever seen. And why am I thinking of him.

I shrugged and went to sleep.

The next morning I got up….I had one the weirdest dream…about that guy. Oh man It was so sweet…I felt myself blushing. I then heard a knock on my door. I got out my bed and fully open the door….It was Hwoarang.

"What do you want now Hwoarang…aren't you supposed to be home?" I said.

"Um…I can't stay here with my girlfriend?" Hwoarang said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him. I went in the kitchen and grab a box of Frosty Flakes and banana. I put them in the bowl and ate them. Hwoarang came and sat next to me.

"Aren't you going to feed me some…my love."

"No get it yourself…not that hard to make cereal" I said eating my cereal.

He frown, but then smiled. "Hey lets go somewhere today."

"To where…one of your motorcycle shows" I said sarcastically

"No…but somewhere."

I looked at him and he smiled. I sighed. "Fine, let me get dress."

_Jin's point of view_

"Come on sweetie get up…" Julia started shoving me.

"Why…" I moan through the pillow.

"Because…so we can have breakfast together…"

"Then we can eat it here."

"No I want to go out and eat…please Jin" Julia said.

Damnit I hate when she say it like that…that voice is annoying. I sighed. "Fine." I got up walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower. Went back in the room and just slip on my blue sweat pant…with my sweat matching sweat jacket.

...But I kept thinking of that dream I had….about that girl. Who is she….

We were both walking down the street…Julia was talking about some garbage I wasn't into. I just nodded every time she said "Right Jin." God I wish I can found another girl….maybe I already did.

While walking I seen another couple walking down the street. A red-head Korean and a pig tail Chinese girl. The guy seemed to be running his mouth…while the girl basically ignored him.

…both of us bored with the ones we are with.

Just as we passed them…I suddenly felt a weird feeling… I know that girl…Instantly turned around and look at the girl…and at the same time she looked at me.

..Those eyes….those brown eyes…those beautiful brown eyes I seen…when I was trying to steal the cerulean diamond…It felt like ages when look at her…then it hit me….that girl look so familiar…it felt… I met her before...but where….I wondered

_Xiao's point of view._

Hwoarang was talking about what him and his friends did…I didn't care…he always talked about the same bull crap. I then turned my attention to this Japanese dude walking down the street with this American girl. He seemed to be bored as hell like me.

Couldn't blame the guy.

Just as we passed them…I suddenly turn my head around and stared at that boy….his eyes look so familiar…when he turned to look at me also…it felt we met…before…but I don't know where….

_General view_

Jin and Julia were at the café eating their breakfast. Julia felt kind of annoyed because he saw him looking at that Chinese girl when they walked by. She felt Jin could be looking for another person.

"Umm Jin sweetie…" Julia said.

Jin looked up at Julia after stuffing bacon in his mouth… "Yes Jules."

"Umm…why were you looking at that Chinese girl?" Julia asked.

Jin just shrugged his shoulder and continued eating. Julia got pissed at this moment and tapped Jin's hand.

"Jin…why were you looking at that girl?" Julia said sternly, but low.

Jin looked at Julia. "I don't know…I just did."

"Jin…" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know it just felt…like I seen her before…okay" Jin said.

Xiaoyu and Hwoarang were still walking. Hwoarang looked frustrated,

"Why the hell you were looking at that guy?" Hwoarang asked.

Xiaoyu shrugged. "Maybe because I wanted to…"

"…Don't forget I'm your boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I won't forget." --- But I wish I did--- Xiaoyu thought.

Jin and Xiao had both said it at the same time….It was probably love at first sight…or maybe better yet a steal. Neither of them knew which it is. Jin and Xiaoyu started to think more about each other…Just then their eyes went wide…

'Can she/he be the one' they thought at the same time.

**(a/n) I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Pretty funny huh…well I guess it get more interesting later on in the story. Please review okay…THANK YOU! **


	2. The jewel of chaos!

**(a/n) OK! Second chapters up! I hoped you liked the first one! Sorry about any spelling errors and stuff I'll improve that bit! Ok don't go away ya'll! **

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tekken. NAMCO rightfully does. **

Chapter 2 – The jewel of chaos!

_**Jin**_

"……"

"Jin…" came a voice.

"……"

"Jin……are you listening?"

"……That…girl…" he said dreamily.

"GIRL? WHICH GIRL?" asked a jealous Julia.

" ……I need…to know her name…" he repeated.

"Jin…who are you talking about?" asked Julia.

"………" with that Jin sighed loudly.

"JIN!" saying this Julia yanked the covers off Jin, leaving him half naked with just his boxers on to keep him warm…

"WHAT..!" he yelled irritably. God Julia could be annoying sometimes…

"I just wanted to tell you…that this LETTER CAME FOR YOU! This is the thanks I get…" she replied.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever……" he replied arrogantly, "Bitch…I can't wait to get her out of the house…once I find that girl…"

"And, Jin…" she said, "Who was THAT girl you were staring at so intently?"

"No one……" he said lying under his breath.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Jin…!" she yelled.

"………" Jin ignored her and pushed his way past her, to the bathroom, where he could have some peace from Julia's constant nagging.

"Hmmm…it's an invitation to a party……the opening ceremony to the new jewel…the cryonium crystal…perfect for my collection…and it's being hosted by none other than my grand father Heihachi Mishima… perfect……" saying this, he displayed one of his Kazama smirks.

"Oh Jin…Your grand pa said I could come!" she sung melodiously.

"Oh God…" huffed Jin.

_**Xiaoyu**_

"Ooooooh……what a day! I'm so damn tired……" yawned a tired Xiao. She lay silent for a while on her bed and began her normal day dreaming routine……

"Oh that guy had such……great lips…" she said, licking hers at the same time.

"I know I have great lips…" said an equally sleepy hwoarang, snaking his arm around her waist.

"I wasn't talking about you…" she said irritated, "Idiot…" pushing his hand away from her waist.

"And, I THOUGHT I told you to sleep on the ground!" she yelled.

"Yeah, but you almost tripped over me last time, so for safety precautions……" he was cutoff by an angry Xiao.

"So you conveniently decide to invade my personal space…right?" she asked sarcastically.

Hwoarang nodded his head in response.

"You're going to need safety precautions when I'm done with you…" she growled, clenching her fists, but before she could do so……

The phone rang…

Xiao held the phone in her hands and ran into the kitchen and locked the door so Hwoarang, who was totally mystified by her weird behaviour couldn't come in…

"Xiaoyu here…" she answered.

"Xiao…me Nina…" came Nina's cold voice.

"Nina about the other n-night…" she was cutoff.

"Forget that…I have a new mission for you…" she said.

"You're giving me a second chance?" asked Xiao worriedly.

"Yes…and now…heard of that jewel they're unveiling tonight?" asked Nina.

"Yeah……yeah I have!" she said confidently.

"Well…why don't you pay that place a visit and **borrow** it for me, will you?" she asked in her sugary tone.

"Would be my pleasure…one more jewel to my collection…" said Xiao.

"Oh yes…your invitation has been sent to you house, you need a date…and a formal dress…" she was cutoff.

"DATE! No way I'm taking hwoarang!" she yelled.

"Too late honey…you have to…report later…bye…" and with a click of the phone, Nina was gone.

"Crap…" said a stressed Xiao.

"Who was that, Xiao?" asked Hwoarang, "And are you going to a PARTY? Lemme come too! PLEASE! I can show off those new dance moves of mine! C'mon please!"

"No"

"Oh please…"

"No…"

"Oh come on, spoil sport…"

"OK WHATEVER! JUST STOP PESTERING ME!" she yelled. --- UGH! I have to get away from this guy as soon as possible…! --- she thought.

_**At the party…**_

_Jin's point of view…_

"……Heihachi's got tight security around that jewel…and I wonder if that mystery girl will be coming too…" and I observe the tight security Heihachi's got around that jewel.

"Oh God…Julia's coming this way…I gotta hide…why did I even decide to bring her…?" I say as I see Julia coming this way, and looking mad for dissing her n that crowd

I quickly make my way through a hall way and into the nearest room I can find…the janitors closet…ah it'll do for now…"I gotta see what Heihachi want with that precious stone…" and before long…I start hearing voices…

_Xiao's point of view…_

"Ugh……this is so embarrassing…" I say hiding my face away from public as they laughed at Hwoarang's so called dance moves…

"Hmmm…that guy is familiar…" I say to myself as a see a gorgeous young man running…mmm…his body…perfect…muscles…perfect 10…almost like the guy I saw the other night…"

Suddenly I remember the mission, and Nina's words… so I dart into a hall way right behind that old bat Abel and Heihachi…

……And hide behind one of those statues…

_In General…_

"People say it was created by the Gods, to give the guardian they had selected power over all the earth!" said Abel, laughing like a maniac. "Yes…it can harness the power of th-……" said Abel.

"Yes I know Abel…get to work on it…I need more studies on that jewel, and nobody must STEAL IT……it maybe my only ticket to total world domination…" boomed Heihachi.

"What the…? World domination…? WHOA…!" screamed Xiao……but before she knew it…she was on the ground staring up at Abel and Heihachi…her face red… "CRAP! This is what I get for wearing a long dress!" she cursed in Chinese.

"And what do we have here?" asked Heihachi menacingly, "Shoot her…"

"You've heard too much, girl…" said Abel pulling out a gun…

Meanwhile Jin had been watching everything, including admiring the beauty of the Chinese girl in front of him…his eyes traveling down to places he knew he should avoid even looking…his intuition told him to help her…she seemed familiar…wait…could it be……? He had to time his dart right…

"NOW!" he yelled, with that he pulled the Chinese girl along with him…

_Xiao's point of view…_

--- Who the heck is this guy? Who the hell does he think he is? I COULD'VE HANDLED MYSELF BACK THERE! --- she thought.

"HAVE WE MET BEFORE? " she yelled through the gun shots.

**BANG? **

Shot after shot echoed through the hall way…and screams of people…

"SHIT!" Jin cursed… a pain shot up through his leg and he writhed in pain…he'd been shot in the leg……

"I don't know myself miss…but we better get running…you go on ahead…" he said softly.

**BANG! **

More shots…

"No! I can't leave you here! C'mon!" saying this, she hoisted him up…and Jin carefully decided not to put his full body weight on the frail Chinese girl…he looked into her eyes intently……

"It was **you** the other night…"

Jin hobbled along…avoiding all the gazes he got from onlookers…he was more focused on this Chinese girl helping him…

"Mommy! That man is shot!"

"Goodness gracious…young people these days…"

"OH MY GOSH! BLOOD!"

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUILDING!"

"Is THAT JIN!" yelled Julia.

_Outside…_

"Wait…we're almost near to the car! They've stopped firing at us!" she said frantically.

She hurriedly opened the car, and like expertly helped Jin into the passenger seat…

"XIAO! HEY XIAO! WHAT ABOUT ME?" yelled a voice.

"SHIT…Hwoarang…" but she didn't care a damn…ah he deserved to stay out for once…

The car revved to life, and Xiao pressed down the acceleration hard and sped off…

**(a/n) How was it? R & r ! tnx! Hope ya'll liked this chapter! **


	3. Workin' togetherat a steal!

**(a/n) 3rd Chapter up! One more thing, um…ok yeah…NEXT Thursday I'll update follow your heart! Made a mistake when I typed chap 20 last time :P ! OK! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. NAMCO rightfully does. **

Chapter 3 - Workin' together...at a steal!...

"Whew…finally ……we're home…" Xiao gasped heavily as she opened her house door. Jin breathed heavily, still leaning on her petite frame for support.

"Hey, hang on buddy, I'll help ya…" she said, trying to lighten up the tension they were both feeling.

Jin moaned… "Shit……" he cursed in Japanese… Boy did his leg hurt…a LOT…

She led him through the hall way and into her cozy living room and carefully laid him on the couch, "I'll be right back……just let me get some antiseptic…and a knife to get that bullet out…" she said.

Jin gritted his teeth but managed to mumble a word of "Thanks" to her.

_Half an hour later…_

Jin was still on the couch moaning in agony, as Xiao carefully extracted the bullet from his leg…" Wait…it's almost done……" she said softly.

"That's what you said…ages……ago……" he replied, gritting his teeth in agony.

"Almost……got…it……" she said her palms sweaty.

Jin just rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the side of the soft couch.

"Got IT!" Xiao yelled in exhilaration.

She quickly placed the bullet in the silvery bowl that was full of water, and watched in disgust as the water turned a bloody red.

"Eww…was never that fond of blood…how I removed that bullet for him…I don't know…" she mumbled to herself.

She quickly ran to the toilet, removed the gloves she had been wearing throughout the delicate procedure and washed her hands thoroughly.

"Ok… next step… bandage that wound…and find out who he is…and where I can get one of those mysterious brown eyes of his……" she said and giggled, as a crimson blush made it's way across her face.

_**Jin **_

"Ugh……" Jin moaned once more in agony as a sharp pain coursed through his bloody leg.

He opened his eyes and breathed heavily and tried to compose himself, "Where am I again? Oh yeah…that…that girl's house……hmmmm…she ain't that bad at all…not bad…" he said softly, referring to her body.

_General_

"Ok! I'm back and now…time to fix up that wound of yours!" she said jovially.

"Yeah…just……try to be a little more gentle this time?" he asked pleadingly, with those puppy dog eyes of his.

Xiao giggled as her cheeks deepened for their former crimson color to a deeper magenta…

Jin smiled…Oh he loved it when he had this type of effect on woman… He watched her skillfully bandaged up his leg, and pulled it tightly…

"OWWWW! NOT SO TIGHT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" he yelled.

"Ooops……s-sorry …it's just…errm…uh…" she stuttered.

Jin realized he'd hurt her feelings… --- Oh man…why do I always have to go ruin things? --- he thought.

"Never mind…sorry…I didn't mean to yell……" he said quietly.

"Oh…um…no prob…I'll uh…go wash up! Don't go away now!" she said jovially, as she left the room.

"Hmmm……I wonder…could she have anything interesting here…?" wondered Jin inquisitively, as he got up from the couch and explored the house…limping hopelessly along.

…And made his way to her grand cabinet…where she kept her most prized treasures…

…Her diamond collection…

"Ah……my kinda girl…" he said mockingly, "Got a whole storage of goodies…"

What he didn't notice was the thin thread between his foot and the cabinet…it was a TRAP…

…Unfortunately for Jin…he didn't know that…

"WHOAAA!" he yelled, as a net closed up on him… "Shit…" he cursed…, "That noise would be enough to wake the dead…"

"AH HA! I knew you'd try to break into my precious jewel collection…" came a voice from the doorway.

"Heh heh…I was just admiring your coll-…" he was cutoff, by an angry Xiao grabbing him by the collar, after she had released him from the net.

"LISTEN YOU…IF THERE'S ONE THING I HATE…IT'S A BACK STABBER!" she yelled straight in his face, and if there's one thing that's dangerous besides the world of thievery… it's getting Xiaoyu mad…

For a minute, they gazed into each other eyes, "You…you were the one that night…" she said softly, "It was really you…! Wow…"

"Yeah…wow…" exclaimed Jin breathing heavily "But… could you do me one favor?" he said moving his lips ever so closer to her…

"Y-yes…?" she stuttered.

Their lips were just centimeters away when…

"Could you get OFF MY LEG? IT HURTS!" Jin yelled.

"OH! Heh ……that…" she said sheepishly.

"Yes…THAT, what did you think I was going to do?" he asked.

"Oh nothing…" she replied simply, a bit disappointed.

Jin rolled his eyes, and then stared at her again, "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen…" he said dreamily.

"I do?" she asked stupidly.

Just then, the phone rang…

"Oh crap…just when things were getting interesting…" Xiao said under her breath, "Umm…you can get by your self to that couch, can't you? And don't try a stunt like that again…wouldn't want your pretty face to get zinged by that new laser system I installed…" she said without a breathe in between.

"Uhhh…" was all Jin could say.

"Just kidding…" she said and headed to answer the phone.

"Phoenix? You there?" came a cold voice.

"Yeah…hi……look…I found out something at the party…" replied Xiao and craned her neck to see where Jin had reached to…good he was watching some TV…

"Look…is the man…Devil968 with you?" asked Nina.

"Dev- what?" exclaimed Xiao.

"In short…the young man you took home with you…his name is Jin Kazama…Heihachi's grandson…and …on the most wanted-list…" said Nina.

"WHOA…ok…humph!...He's stealing MY spotlight!" replied Xiao.

"He happens to be very skilled, grass hopper…" said Nina, "He may be very useful to us…try and get him on our side, will you? You may even get on my good side…for once…"

"O……………k……well…I'll try…" said Xiao, disappointed at what she had just heard.

"No try here, Phoenix…you either shape up…or ship OUT!" Nina yelled over the phone, and meet me tomorrow at the mall…I expect you to have him with you…"

"Geez…ok…but…wa-…" too late…Nina had cut the line… "SHEESH! Where'd she learn any manners from? She must've worked in some military somewhere……aw crap…I thought I could get on her good side…!"

"Xiao? C'mere…I want to show you something…" yelled Jin from the living room.

"Coming…!" yelled Xiao, and rolled her eyes.

"Look at that…" he said pointing to the television screen.

They were announcing the arrival of the new jewel…capable of…"Wow……anything…I could have whatever I wanted…" muttered Xiao.

"We need to get that jewel, Xiao…" said Jin, still looking at the screen.

"Who's WE?" quizzed Xiao.

"You and me of course…" replied Jin.

"Says who?"

"Says me…"

"You an' whose army?"

"Xiao…will you……just…"

"Hey wait…how do you know my name?" asked Xiao.

"Wild guess I suppose…"he said, staring at her driving license lying idly on the side table, "So….do you accept?"

She paused for a moment…remembering what Nina had said…

"Ok fine…we'll work on it together…" she rolled her eyes.

"Great……" he said.

"But I have to go to the mall to pick up something…and…maybe you could meet my boss…who's in charge of this…" replied Xiao.

She yawned and stretched…

"What about your boy friend? That red headed guy……" asked Jin.

"Oh…he'll be waiting outside in the dark…he's used to it I suppose…" she said recollecting times of how she had locked Hwoarang outside a dozen times.

"Well…I'm going to bed…been a long DAY…good night, Jin…" she giggled as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah…night…" he replied.

**(a/n) How was it? READ AND REVIEW:D Hope ya'll liked it...and NEXT thursday... i'll update Follow your heart! ( Repeated it again lol ) kk THANKS!**


End file.
